It's Only Life
by daXOms
Summary: Don't look away, don't run away, baby it's only life. Don't lose your faith, don't run away, baby it's only life. You were always playing hard, never could let down your guard, but you can't win if you never give in, into that voice within.


****

bam.it's.mandy AN:

**Ahhhhh. The best pair in fan fiction writing is back! Haha. Okay, okay, I'm totally not bragging, but I love Deidre tons. Okay, yes, we are back again and are going to actually try and finish this story this time, unlike our other one 'Calling All Angels' which I desperately loved. Maybe it will come back from the dead...Maybe soon? Maybe not. I don't know. Another thing, if you have never listened to the song 'It's Only Life' by Kate Voegele, you need to. It fits along with the story, I promise!**

**Okay, any who. I guess Deidre and I are both going to put our crazy AN's on here, so this one is mine. (MandySue). Hehe. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I loved brainstorming for it. Deidre and I had so many crazy ideas, which were all good, but yeah. Next time, I'll make this shorter. :)**

**So have fun. **

And onto _Deidre's_ AN...

_Hello everyone!! How's it going? Let me fill you in on a little story . . . . . the whole idea to this story came from a college project I had to do. I used Gabi as a main character and sent it to Mandy who thought it would make an amazing story. And this is what we have here. So enjoy the story and let us know what you think!!_

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the HSM characters or the franchise. Also, we do not own the song 'It's Only Life' by Kate Voegele.**

* * *

Gabriella Bolton is a married, 35 year old working mom with a husband and four children, two daughters, age three and seven, and twin sons, age 12. She graduated from Northwestern University with a bachelor's degree in physical therapy, which landed her a job at Children's Memorial Hospital located right in the heart of downtown Chicago. She has become head physical therapist at the hospital and is making 70,000 dollars a year and is expected to move up the medical ladder. Her husband, Troy, is a restaurant owner. His income greatly changes from year to year based on how well the restaurant did that particular year.

In her spare time, Gabriella enjoys spending time with her husband and children, shopping, reading, and playing basketball. Traveling with or without the kids, Troy and Gabriella enjoy spending time together. Making it a monthly thing, Gabriella and Troy still enjoy date night allowing them time together without the stress of the kids or other problems to interrupt their time together.

After work and getting dinner on the table for her family, Gabriella enjoys curling up and watching TV with her husband. Her favorite TV programs include Grey's Anatomy, CSI: NY, and Numbers. Rarely having time to read the newspaper or flip through the mail, Gabriella has the weekends to catch up on both. An avid reader of both the Chicago Tribune and The Chicago Sun-Times, Gabriella has both Saturday and Sunday to indulge in reading them. Gabriella and Troy also subscribe to Good Housekeeping, National Geographic, and Sports Illustrated.

Gabriella and Troy live in a five bedroom house located in the heart of Evanston, a suburb of Chicago, 25 minutes commute in good traffic. They also share their house with their three Golden Retrievers; Sandy, Ginger and Honey. Gabriella loves her job, but with the stresses from her family, job, and the commute she suffers from high blood pressure and is taking a daily medicine to help control it.

Gabriella is happy with her family and enjoys spending every day with them. She loves going to her youngest daughter's ballet recitals and her oldest daughter's basketball games. She also loves going to see both of her son's soccer games and enjoys eating dinners at her husband's restaurant after all the commotion of the day. Gabriella is a therapist and is also a mother and wife, and she'd do anything to keep her family protected in times of need.

Camden Michael is the first born son of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Born on February 21, 1996, he is twenty minutes older than his twin brother, Riley. Using his older, wiser self to his full advantage, Camden is a leader to his younger brother and sisters. Camden, like his mother, is very successful at school. His favorite subjects include Math and Science. Instead of sports taking up his time, he is more interested in Science Olympia and the Science Decathlon. Camden stands 5 feet 11 inches, much taller than his mother and father. He's got the same shaggy hair his father had at his age and the same bright blue eyes that search out the world around him.

Riley Nathaniel is the second son of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Born on February 21, 1996, he has an older twin brother, Camden, and two younger sisters whom he is very protective of. Unlike his brother, Riley is very much into sports. He could care less about school since he is very much into football and baseball. He also is active in basketball, just like his father was. His favorite subject is anything in which sports are brought into the mix.He is 5 foot 10 inches and unlike Camden, he has his mother's beautiful brown eyes and her wavy hair.

Meredith Jade is the first born daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Born on November 16, 2001, she is the oldest daughter of Gabriella and Troy. Like her mother and older brother, Meredith does very well in school. Her favorite subject in her second grade class is Reading. She always tells her parents of her dream one day to be a ballerina and a dancer. She is a beautiful girl, taking after her mother with her long, dark brown hair and her hazel colored eyes.

Haleigh Christine is second daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Born on July 4, 2005, she is a lively and rambunctious three year old. She loves to run around the house as early as seven in the morning, screaming for her parents to wake up. Gabriella and Troy have placed her in a day care where she has made plenty of new friends. At the young age of three, she is already known to her family as 'The Accident Child'. She was the odd-ball of the Bolton children, having red hair and bright emerald green eyes.

The Bolton's Golden Retrievers, Sandy, Ginger and Honey are ages are nine, four and 10 months.

* * *

**Oh my goodness.  
****We are done with the prologue.  
****Haha. It definitely took us long enough to just write this.  
****:)  
****Keep an eye out for the first chapter, coming soon.  
****Peace out, yo'.**


End file.
